So We Could Find Each Other
by AmazingPerson12
Summary: A major accident brings Clary and Jace together. What will happen when the one person they both love is gone? Will they blame it on each other for not stopping her or will they try to find salvation in the other? Where does everybody else fit in this? Plot Me Characters Cassandra Clare
1. Chapter 1

Clary's P.O.V

"Hide!" My gym teacher whisper/yelled.

Of course that's after we heard a gunshot go off.

We hid under the bleachers and, as soon as the last person got under, we heard footsteps.

"Anybody in here?!" The murderer screamed. "Wow. What a dumb move." I thought to myself. At least I thought it was dumb, until I heard the footfalls coming towards us.

My best friend Maia Roberts, started to move out from under the bleachers, after she lip-synced the word "sorry" to me.

"Hold on! Just hear me out!" She yelled once she got out. We didn't hear a gunshot so that's a good thing. I was freaking out inside and I saw that Maia's ex-boyfriend-but-still-good-friend was too. Mentally of course. If he made any noise we would all be dead.

"Look, just shot me," I almost screamed "stop!" As loud as I could at that part. The only thing holding me back were the other lives I would be endangering." And leave. You'll have the satisfaction and enough time to get away from the scene. So just kill me and spare everybody else."

Apparently the killer thought this was a good idea because I heard a gun go off, someone falling, and footsteps. Once I was sure the killer left, I shot out from under the bleachers like a rocket.

"Someone call an ambulance," I screamed at the people now out from under the bleachers. "Go!"

"Clary, she's gone." told me.

She's gone.

She's gone.

A/N

Sorry someon had to die and Maia wasn't a very important character to the plot, so she's gone. I had a dream about this so I wrote it. There might be Sizzy but there will be major Clace.


	2. Chapter 2

It's like you're floating. Oblivious to the mental, emotional, physical pain. Only you are there. There's no sound except the beating of your heart.

It's perfect.

Then you come to. In an ambulance.

And you see the faces of your father, mother, brother, and- "Mom where's Maia?"

"She's gone." Was the reply.

Those two words brought back everything. The speech. The shot. The fall. The news.

Maia Roberts, my best friend since first grade, is dead.

Maybe it's that statement that made me lose consciousness. Again.

-–-

Beep. Beep. Beep.

The sound is familiar. But why?

The thought hit me. I'm in a hospital. The events of, today, yesterday?, came crashing down on me.

She's gone. The words brought back the memory of the ambulance. But unlike then, after hearing the words I was able to keep consciousness.

"Water?" I croaked.

I heard a stirring in a chair nearby. Sure enough, there was my mom sitting, waking up.

"You're ok!" My mom screamed in joy.

"Water." I croaked again.

"I'll get the nurse."

All I could do is nod. That's when my other best friend (since kindergarten), Simon Lewis burst in the door. He was wearing his usual gamer t-shirt, jeans, and glasses.

"Thank The Lord!" He screamed just like my mother. Speaking of her, she and a nurse came running through the door. With water.

I gulped the water down like it was the last if it on Earth. Then I regarded Simon," The Lord? Since when are you religious?"

He just started laughing and came over to hug me. But not without mumbling," Same old Clary."

p

"You should be good to go any time now, you just passed out from the trauma. There's a boy that came in, he's gotta similar situation as yours. Maybe he went to the school too." The nurse wondered, she obviously was filled in with the events of-

"What day is it?" I ask.

"Tuesday. It's the afternoon." Simon replied, before the nurse got a chance to. "Our school's shut down for a while, so we have to find a different school to go to in the mean time. But the principal said there's this boarding school just outside of town that agreed to take in students from our school."

"Mom?" I pleaded.

"You guys can go if Simon's mother says it's ok." She said.

"Yes!" I said joyous. I'm gonna miss Maia, but I know she wouldn't want me to be too sad. I'm also not one of those people that relish in the past. Her part in my life is over, apparently God wanted to take her home.

"I called them, while you and Simon were jumping for joy," Said Mom." They said you could start tomorrow." (A/N that's probably not realistic but, it FanFICTION for a reason)

~~Tomorrow~~

White tank, blue plaid shirt, jeans, white converse. It's what I'm currently wearing to first day of boarding school.

As we pulled up to the school, I was awestruck. It was huge! It was one of those ancient looking historical buildings that have that natural beauty to them.

"I'm gonna miss you," My mom sniffled.

"Me too, but I have to go." I said squeezing out of her vice-like grip and following Simon down to the office.

At that moment I was pretty sure that Simon was thinking the same thing as me.

Things were about to change.


End file.
